


Tip Toes

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [22]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the following prompt on Tumblr: Imagine your OTP when their height difference is great enough that Person A always had to lean up on their tiptoes to kiss Person B; or Person B picks Person A up to kiss them. (For the record, Elissa's almost 5'3" and Ria's only barely less than that; Anders is just being mean.) As always, I'm just playing in Bioware's sandbox!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Toes

“You know, I think you really _are_ even shorter than the Commander was.”

Ria had begun to lean back into Anders' chest as his arms wrapped around her waist, but then twisted around partially to look up at him. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"The Warden Commander. Well, I guess she's just Queen Elissa now, I heard she left Amaranthine finally, but anyway she was  _short_. I mean, not freakishly so, but still much smaller than you'd expect out of someone of her expansive reputation. I've been trying for a few days now to figure out who's shorter; you or her, and I definitely think you are."

"I am most certainly not!" She wasn't sure why, but this bothered her. Yes, she was used to most of her friends, and even Bethany, being at least a bit taller than her but never so much that it was ever an issue. Ria pried her way out of Anders' grasp and stalked away to lean against the chair near the hearth.

"Because of course you and her majesty grew up the closest of friends, so you would know from personal experience," he teased. "Whereas I was just the only healer in Amaranthine, so I  _only_  tended to her wounds when she let the darkspawn get too close."

"First you call me short and now you're making fun of me. You know Mother and Bethany let her steal half my clothes when she passed through Lothering, don't you?"

A funny, curious look crossed his face. "Is  _that_  what this is about?"

"No," she finally whined. "It just seems like everything I do, I never can live up to her. My family assumed I wasn't coming back, so they gave her all my things. I saved a city by accident. She saved the world on purpose. She knew you before I did—she got to actually know  _you_ , not you-and-Justice. And now she's taller than me, too. It's just not fair!"

Anders just laughed as he joined her by the fire and wrapped his arms under her hips and rear to lift her up to his eye level. "You might have gotten to Kirkwall anyway, but I'm alive only because Queen Elissa vouched for me and took me away from the templars when she did. Yes, she knew me when I was only me, and yes we were in some very tight situations together. But you,  _Marian_  Hawke, are not only the Champion of Kirkwall but the woman I love—the only woman I've ever allowed myself to love."

Ria made a face, but still wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Do you really have to use my full name?"

"I think I do this time, to be certain I've got your attention," Anders replied sternly. "Now then, as for her saving the world versus you saving the city? She was able to do what she did only because of the darkspawn taint that makes her a Grey Warden. You saved Kirkwall on your own. You didn't have any magic or Warden endurance or any other advantages. You fought your way through the chaos, you faced the Arishok, and you came out alive. No one else could have done that on wit and skill alone. Only you, love."

She perked up. "So you admit that I'm witty after all?"

"Sometimes," he laughed, "when you aren't making horrible puns, at least."

"Shut up and kiss me before you dig yourself into another hole."

"At least I'm tall enough to climb back out of it."


End file.
